A motor-driven fan is a relatively simple and well-known mechanism used to circulate air. In a common application, the fan blows the air through a heat exchanger, such as a radiator, condenser or evaporator. The air that flows through the heat exchanger may be used as a source of heating or cooling, for example in a car's heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system. Alternately, the air flowing through the heat exchanger may be used to alter the temperature of the fluid in the heat exchanger, for example to withdraw the heat generated by another system (e.g., engine, motor, battery pack, cpu, etc.) where the coolant is pumped through the heat exchanger.
The three most common problems associated with a heat exchanger and blower fan assembly are (i) the failure of the fan motor; (ii) a blockage in the heat exchanger preventing efficient air flow and heat withdrawal; and (iii) a leak in the heat exchanger or coupling conduits. Although occasionally these problems may be identified by sound, for example if the fan seizes up or the blockage in the heat exchanger impacts fan movement, typically these system malfunctions are only identified when a larger problem occurs, for example when the system that is to be cooled by the heat exchanger overheats. Accordingly, what is needed is a system that helps to minimize the risk of a malfunction in the heat exchanger and blower fan assembly. The present invention provides such a system.